In Dark Corners
by DeadlyToxic01
Summary: Bringing back those she wants most can only be done if she goes into dark corners. TomxGinny
1. Prologue

A/N: So here's the story I said was going to post at the end of July...but kinda lied lol. I know that the prologue is slightly vague, yet, I hope everyone will be able to follow it smoothly. I just hope you enjoy it as much as I did when writing and creating the plot. =)

Disclaimer: Uh well...my plot idea kind gives it away that I totally don't own it; considering it's not all about Harry Potter hahaha. Enjoy!

In Dark Corners

Prologue

She didn't remember how she came to meet them again. It'd been so long since she last talked; let alone seen them. When was the last time? Hogwarts. Their final year. That's it, it was all coming back to her.

Their final year; after their graduation, they disappeared. Few people thought they were still alive, most thought they went into Voldemort's ranks either dead or torturing the innocent. When it came to her own graduation she felt that the whole year was a waste. With the war raging on, they didn't teach anything new since the teachers were limited. While the whole year went by all she could think of was them and why had they disappeared; wiped away from the world as if they hadn't even existed. Her mind was constantly thinking; where were they, what were they doing, why did they leave? All those questions but no answers. After her graduation she fled as well looking but, most of all getting away.

She needed to get away from her family they were constantly bothering her about _Him. _She also needed to get away because they always thought of her as a child. So, she left the country, wanting to disappear from the world just like they did.

The only ones who cared enough was her most favoured brothers. They were the ones who helped her escape, to get away from it all. Even after her disappearance act they kept in touch; making their kinship stronger because she only trusted them. As far as she was concerned, they were her family. They were the only ones who loved her that deeply to be called family. Once in a while they even visited, checking up on her. Until one night one of her favoured brothers died, taking out a part of her heart that would never be filled again.

When the war was ending, during the final battle France slept peacefully not a care in the world. While England was covered in disaster, and plenty of death. Her brothers joined her when the war was ending; they realized the truth in it all. That the light side and dark side were both completely and utterly wrong. The light side just wanted to control everything to make everyone some sort of prisoner. The dark side just wanted to destroy everything and cause death to anyone who crossed their path.

As they confessed to her, she simply smiled at them telling her secret of being neutral. More in the grey side of things. Wanting control and power yet, having everyone tremble as she passed suited her fancy. She also wants happiness and freedom among people just as if she were in France.

The memories faded as she was coming back into the present. She shook her head clearing her thoughts and hopped onto a broom stick; with her brothers carrying theirs. They were headed to see them together. Not that she was afraid, oh no. Yet, now during these days it was not likely to travel alone; ever since England's Great Hero didn't save the day.

'_That snake bastard__ isn't dead yet though,' _she sighed riding in the sky clearing her thoughts except for her destination. Pandora's Keep. That's were they told her to meet them.

So why is Ginevra Weasley, with her twin brothers Fred and George, headed to see Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkison and Blaise Zabini?

That's what you're going to find out.

* * *

><p>AN: Please leave a review and tell me what you thought! I'd love to here what you all have to say. Also I promise you more of all of our Slytherins later.


	2. Chapter 1: Making The Proposal

A/N: Alright...I was waiting for some reviews but since I have at least got an alert and I see people have been reading then I suppose the next chapter shall be posted. So please, please, read and review it would make me feel better knowing what people think of my work ALSO, posts will be posted faster.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Making the Proposal

Ginevra landed smoothly next to her brothers. Ending up in a dark alley which didn't surprise her at all, they were still Slytherins to the core. Fred helped her off her broom as George shrank it, placing it into his pocket. With hoods up not wanting to draw attention to themselves they slowly walked down the alley. Wandering, bright violet eyes; that seemed the be glowing under their hoods scanned the dark passage. Seeing hidden passage ways, people hiding in the shadows and magical essences passing in the shadows as they walked by. A certain hidden passage caught her eye, stretching out her smaller hands to stop her two companions.

Looking at the seemingly normal looking brick wall, the twins tilted their heads and said nothing. While Ginevra blinked twice causing her Sight to return back to normal. Unsheathing one of her boot daggers made the twins draw theirs. Smirking to them she cut open her hand making sure the blood covered her entire palm before pressing her hand against the cold stones. Quickly realizing her intentions, identical hands grab onto Ginevra's shoulders.

Have you ever experienced what it's like to be melted into a wall, or any other object? If not then you can't possibly imagine how it felt for the three siblings. Cracking an eye open to see if it was safe, Fred turned to George, as George turned to Fred shuttering.

"Let's never have to do that again." The red headed twins agreed.

"Well boys, we're finally here." Ginevra glanced up at the vibrant green letters. Pandora's Keep. How very appropriate.

Leading the way, the petite women lead all of them deeper towards the bar, through the lounge areas. Within moments the twins were seated at the bar deciding what to get and chatting up a pretty little blonde as well.

Holding back a snort shaking her head. _'Always getting down to business those two.'_

Said pretty little blonde was coming towards her but, Ginevra kept her eyes wandering. As the blonde reached her, she finally took her in fully. Sparkling blue eyes, long blonde hair, pale skin, most importantly and recognizable thing, a dreamy look on her face. Casting a look behind the blonde's head the youngest Weasley could tell that the twins knew her; not just when they watched her old friend swing her hips back and forth, but, because the were finally able to stop looking. Yet, sadly the twins didn't know the blonde didn't find the male population that appealing. Then again both twins didn't exactly care for the female population themselves.

Luna "Loony" Lovegood was truthfully standing in front of her. Taking her order Luna left quickly not really sure if she recognized her as well. Ginevra then realized that her hood was still covering her face, making the decision to quickly Sight the place. Blinking twice purple invaded golden brown, as black invaded the white. Dark magic surrounded the place as well as most visitors. Not one spot had pure light power only a few people glowed a light grey. The rest were grey-blue to an odd black-purple.

Surprisingly Luna glowed a dark blue, with a hint of grey. While the twins were completely grey with a hint of purple. The twins had a deep red outline to them. _'Ain't that cute. They're in love.'_ Ginevra smirked with a sigh as she saw them holding hands. Though she raised an eyebrow towards Luna's gold outline then down to her right hand spotting a gold band, _'I should congratulate her on her marriage. She seems very proud of her decision.' _Ginevra eyed the gold outline once more.

Licking her lips Ginevra walked over to her brothers. "Nothing really unusual going on, just the normal things we See." They simply nodded their heads.

"Maybe we should double check?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"We could also do that after our drinks." George waved off the suggestion, as Luna handed them all what they wanted.

"Or you could just follow me." It wasn't a question; it wasn't even a suggestion. It was more of a command.

A smirk spread across their faces in unison. They were going to have some fun. Ginevra downed her shot of Firewhiskey rolling her eyes at the two men. Her throat burned as the most delightful elixir burned a trail down her body. Following after Luna's lead, the twins trailed behind the blonde beauty.

Luna lead them through a long passageway before motioning towards leather bound couches. With a quick nod of her head the bartender left them alone. Before she left she stopped and tilted her head over her shoulder. "By the way boys, sorry to disappoint but I'm taken by a very lovely women." With that said the twins nearly choked on their saliva; that had been totally unexpected. Getting over the shock quickly they began to snicker slightly, trying to focus. All three red heads turned their eyes that glowing purple and enticing black, scanning the room. They only did that out of habit, sometimes out of safety, and doubt. Yet, the only thing they Saw, other then each other was the only passage way and plenty of magical barriers.

The twins waited quietly sipping and savouring their drinks taking in the dark room. Changing their eyes back to normal they finally put their hoods down letting their long hair out from underneath the fabric. George sat onto a couch comfortably as Fred sat on the floor in front of him, no one spoke since there was no need for words. Absentmindedly George began to intertwine his fingers through Fred's long red hair; making his twin sigh from the feeling.

Ginevra paced, having no patients, crossing her arms over her chest. It seemed to be that she was muttering to herself, by now they knew better. At least they knew she wasn't insane... well, in the category of talking to one self that is; other then that they weren't exactly sure if she was sane or not. Heck they were both sure that they themselves weren't exactly right in the head. They watched as she uncrossed her arms and rolled her shoulders pulling out her boot daggers, as well as four others she had at the moment.

Using her hand she lazily made a target on the opposite wall of the entry way. All six of her daggers floated before her, she delicately picking one up. She held the blade in-between her index and middle finger, taking a deep breath closing her eyes. Focusing her mind on where Ginevra placed her target, bringing her hand beside her head before launching the deadly sharp point. It didn't collide with the bull's eye, but it was close.

'She's getting better.' George didn't need to turn his head down to his lover, simply watched their sister.

'Yes but there is always more room to improve.'Fred replied keeping his eyes also on their sister.

Without opening her eyes Ginevra grabbed a hold of two hilts in each hand. Throwing them at the same time as they collided opposite to each other, on each side of the bull's eye. Breathing in slowly she picked up the last three in one hand, this was her toughest move to do and she was still a bit uneasy about throwing them. Eyes closed tightly, Ginevra flung herself around and threw the daggers towards the entrance of the unknown room.

Turning a poisonous glare at the intruders. Draco, Blaise and Theo had all seemed quite amused with raised eyebrows. A roll of her eyes, and a wave of her hand had all six daggers in front of her once more. The target already disappearing showing the smooth marble wall behind it.

Unnoticed by Ginevra, as she put away her daggers, entered someone else. His bright red hair, deep blue eyes and tall frame could only be described as few people. Although, this person was dear to Ginevra and the twins. Ronald Weasley. Their supposedly dead brother. As Ginevra looked up towards her brother she held back as gasp.

All four siblings could not help but stare at one another. No one moved and no one bothered to even break the silence. The twins looked around the room with their magical eyes. Ron glowed a dull grey, with a bit of light blue. His outer glow was a yellow; which could only mean he seemed very excited. Draco and Blaise didn't have an outer layer...which caused the twins to raise their eyebrows.

'No emotions? How can that be?' They had asked each other, but, it was no use since neither of them knew the answers.

If their eyebrows could be raised even farther they probably would have. Strangely enough Theodore Nott had an outer layer of deep blue, a sign for trust. This was certainly interesting. Standing up they each in turn bowed towards them mumbling. "M'Lords." Placing a determined face strutted towards their brother Ronald grinning brightly.

"You're such a git. You got to stay in this elegant place while pretending to be dead. And have wild sex with beautiful people. What do you take us for chumps? Why hadn't you invited us?" each twin crossed their arms over their chests'. As Ronald turned a pretty shade of pink. Which was better then an apology. Simultaneously they grabbed a hold of him pulling him in for a brotherly embrace, each of them gave Ron a peck on the cheek. Letting go of their brother, their job here was done. Walking out hand-in-hand talking in their family's ancient language, Greek.

As the brothers had their moment, Ginevra took her chance to give the room a proper look. Black leather couches grouped together in a small sitting area, with forest green pillows laying on top in perfect condition. The dark couches contrasted with the grey marble walls. The ceiling held a large chandelier glistening with diamonds. On the floor held a soft rug, a deep, dark purple which matched nicely with the grey marble.

The three Slytherins took their seats, followed by Ginevra and Ron on the opposite side. The red-headed sister looked towards her brother unsure what she should be feeling about seeing him. Ron had hid from her and the twins for nearly two years. She sighed audibly. "What I am going to do with you."

"I prefer a less violent attack, and perhaps not as embarrassing as the twins' approach." Ron asked with flustered cheeks, grinning widely.

"Ha, ha very funny Ron." She rolled her eyes yet, added in a bit of teasing in her voice. "On the serious note have you finally settled down yet? I mean if that's even possible with a bunch of Slytherins."

"For your information, we settle down. Just normally we choose to bed other people once in a while. Definitely helps out the sex life." Theodore Nott spoke up smirking and witty. She couldn't help but smile at him, giving him a good once over.

Sandy blond hair, deep brown eyes; as if they were melted chocolate. One of the finest skin tones she had ever seen, and to top it all off a gorgeous smile. One she had never seen on a Slytherin before. Theodore was something to look at alright, grinning thinking of what the twins where talking about as they left. Something to do with seducing poor Theo.

"In that case the twins were right in asking why hadn't you invited us sooner?" Narrowing her eyes raising an eyebrow. Ginevra waited for the explanation she knew wasn't going to be there. It was probably one of those things that you couldn't explain properly without getting in some sort of trouble with someone.

Instead Ron chose to do the smart thing and go back to her previous question. "I have settled down if you must know. Though...since I found out you were coming...I well." He sputtered fumbling over his words. Ron was nervous about something, not to mention a horrible liar when it came to talking to his sister.

"Just spit it out."

"I'm getting married to Lisa Turpin." The room suddenly went eerily silent, no one dared to break the buzzing silence.

Inside Ginevra's head, words could be heard echoing inside, 'well I never! I would not have thought I would have ever been able to see the day that Ronald Weasley would be getting married. To a women none-the-less.'

'He's not that unbearable. But...it's still a surprise to me. I mean..._Ron_ of all people getting _married_. It's just not right. It's illogical. I mean Ron getting married.'

'Yes we've already covered that Ginevra. Now, how about you actually say something before Ronald wets himself from your lack of response.'

Golden eyes grew wider, as she stared into her brother's hopeful face. "You...wow. I seriously have no clue what to say to that."

"A congratulations would be nice." Ron mumbled under his breath as he looked down at the floor.

"Congratulations. Although, it's a surprise. Seriously Ron we've just joined up after two years and you tell me your getting married. To Lisa Turpin. Who I still haven't met, which I will be." The youngest Weasley narrowed her eyes. "Because I will definitely be helping out prepare this wedding and there's no stopping me."

Ron's jaw dropped for a moment before his large grin returned and he lunged at his sister pulling her in for a tight embrace burying his face within her hair. "Thank you."

Ginevra could not stop the smile that spread across her face. It was a warm feeling knowing that your family was together again. One was about to married off, and the other two were plotting to bed a Slytherin. Nothing could go wrong for her now.

"Well this reunion has taken longer then we expected. Though, it's good to see you too Ginevra." The smooth voice broke the siblings apart.

"Now, now Blaise play nice. Let the little cubs have their fun." The mocking tone very clear within his voice.

Turning her head slowly her eyes glowed, the gold seemed to lighten as she heard those voices. Ginevra suppressed a spark that was about to travel from her head to her toes. As best as she could Ginevra kept her cool looking towards at the pair of Slytherins before her. Both polar opposites in looks, with the same way of thinking.

"Don't stare Gin it's not very polite." Theo said in an amused voice; smirking he stood up, "We have to go and entertain some guests. Come along Ron."

"But I just-"

"Now." Theo narrowed his eyes as he raised an eyebrow daring Ron to speak out again. Heaving a sigh Ron stood up with a small smile, nodding towards his sister before following the sandy haired man out of the hidden room. Leaving Ginevra alone with Draco and Blaise.

'He is a cleaver one that Nott. To bad his father isn't as cleaver.'

'Well Theo was always the interesting Slytherin, although, definitely not my taste.' Mentally shrugging her shoulders at the voice inside her head.

'That's because you prefer dark, scary Slytherins instead. For example, me for one.' The voice held plenty of sarcasm.

'I didn't exactly know you were the future Dark Lord, Tom. Honestly you make me seem like the evil one in all of this.'

'As I said before you like your...playmates evil. It's something that your companions must have for you to be attracted to them.' Tom Riddle's voice echoed in her head. 'Now speak and get what you wanted from them before they decide to leave you here because someone else is interested.'

Clearing her throat Ginevra gave a small smile to the awaiting Slytherins. It was obvious how much tension was within the four walls.

"Enjoying your conversation?" The dark haired Slytherin quirked an eyebrow tilting his head acting innocent.

"I-I well." Oh Gods above she was stuttering. "I was."

"By all means don't stop on our account." The light haired Slytherin took a sip of the drink she didn't realize he held.

"Sorry." Ginevra blushed the Weasley shade. "Tom says hello." Draco and Blaise nodded their heads in greeting towards the unheard voice. For a moment Ginevra's face scrunched up in thought.

"How had you known? About Tom that is?"

"Easy. Your brother. Ronald, he mentioned something about a voice and the past. No one was too sure what he was mumbling about - he had a little too much wine that night. So we looked into it; seeing as we had invited you we needed to know what we were...dealing with." Blaise examined his finger nails as if all he said was uninteresting.

"So then you know why I'm here." It wasn't a question, more like an annoyed statement. Ginevra rolled her eyes, not too surprised that they looked into that.

"Actually we have no clue. Which is why we're still sitting in this room with you." Draco leaned back against the couch putting an arm on the back of it as Blaise lean onto Draco's chest.

"Oh of course. I was just wandering; could you bring people back to life? To their original forms that is." Ginevra reached into her cloak bringing out a black leather bond book.

The golden letters of T. M. Riddle was shining against the black. The gaping whole was still there. Yet, the memory that was Tom had been broken from it's pages and entered into Ginevra's mind instead. Even though Harry had destroyed the Horcrux of Tom's journal, it was the piece of Voldemort that died within the journal. Voldemort's soul had died, but, Tom Riddle's magic and essence remained within Ginevra.

"What is it your asking of us? It is probably something very expensive for you to come to us."

"I want you to help me bring back Tom Riddle."


	3. Chapter 2: Relaxing

A/N: Hi...long time no update huh? Well I was waiting for a few reviews before posting, but I decided I couldn't wait any longer. If you have time please check out my profile. I have included some stories that I am working on, yet haven't posted as of yet. I'd like to know if some should be posted or not.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter does not and will not belong to me. At all. Never in this life time or the next.

Please enjoy. Read. Review. Whatever suits your fanfiction needs.

In Dark Corners

Chapter 2: Relaxing When Trouble's About To Start

"So where is dear Pansy?" Fred raised an eyebrow towards the married women in front of him.

"She'll be here soon, she needed to catch up on her beauty rest. I kept her up quite late." Luna smirked thinking back to the night she had spent with Pansy. They were very busy with...marital activities. The smug look over took her face as she rested her head on her hand.

"I bet you did. Poor Pansy." George snickered, shaking his head. Though he can't say he likes the image of two beauties inside the same bed, doing who-knows-what to each other.

Said blonde beauty placed her hands on her hips. "No not poor Pansy. I trust that she had enjoyed herself very much."

"Don't worry love, I did." The petite, black haired, former Slytherin strutted towards the twins with an annoyed look. Giving her wife a peck on the lips, actually smiling towards her in greeting. Luna simply glowed from the small affectionate contact from Pansy.

The twins sucked in deep breaths taking in the beautiful Pansy Parkison. She has certainly filled out. Even though very petite she has a fantastic figure on her, the prefect hour glass shape. Not one for too much change stayed with the short chopped hair style she had during Hogwarts. It ended right under her chin. Deep brown eyes that almost seemed black, shined darkly as Pansy took in her blonde wife. To say she was beautiful was an understatement. Sadly that's all the two men could think of since their minds wasn't really interested in the female body.

As Pansy stood next to Luna they could see how opposite they are in looks, but have the same attitude. While Luna had fair skin, eyes and hair, Pansy totally contradicted with her tanned skin, dark eyes and hair. Both wore smirks and a wicked gleam in their eyes. Though Luna's did seem more dreamy with a hint of wickedness; it was as if she was dreaming of wickedness. Which would be very acceptable for Luna's situation.

"About time you Weasleys showed up. Though no one told me that they arrived." Giving a few of the bartenders pointed glares.

"I told them not to bother you. You know how you can get after a night of no sleep. You would be walking like the dead, yet bitching like a Snarkle dear." Luna chimed in softly giving Pansy a daring smug look.

Surprisingly Pansy didn't kill Luna; however, she did roll her deep eyes, huffing in annoyance. Crossing her arms over her chest shifting her eyes over to their meeting room. "How long have they been in there?" She raised an eyebrow.

"By themselves? Well not that long. Though it does seem longer." Fred glanced back at the passageway. "Theo and Ron just came out moments ago."

Theo was talking to a few guests laughing when the time seemed right, and smirking and batting his eyelashes at a few expected women and men. Casting his eyes over the lounge they fell upon Fred and George. His smirk in place, nodding his head in acknowledgement. The twins smirked back holding up their drinks in salute, motioning for Theo to come over. They both watched as Theo excused himself from his company making his way towards the Weasleys. As he reached them, he 'tsked'.

"My, my that sister of yours certainly can be manipulative. I bet she can convince any man to tell them their darkest secrets." He took to standing in-between the twins. Fred immediately stood offered his own seat as he sat, one seat over. Theo sat comfortably between them as if he belonged there.

Pansy took in the sight with irritation. Pulling Luna away from them, intertwining their fingers. "Come love, you promised to introduce me to your old friend."

The three men stopped their conversation. Fred turned very white. "Pansy's going to meet Ginevra? Oh my..."

"None of us will be safe."

"We must stick together, it's going to be disastrous times ahead." the twins bowed their heads as if praying. Theo chuckled and grinned, as Pansy rolled her eyes and huffed pulling a giggling Luna along.

As Luna continued to giggle Pansy stopped just before the entrance. "Must you insistent on giggling? It's making me go mad." Pansy pulled Luna in close licking her lips.

"I know; that's why I do it at certain times." Letting out another small giggle, leaning into Pansy licking the shell of her ear. "Besides I love to see you squirm."

Pansy whimpered softly, making sure to lock eyes with Luna, dipping her head to latch onto her pure white neck. Trailing soft kisses along Luna's fair skin up to trail along her jaw, always avoiding her lips. Groaning in displeasure. "Pixie." Luna was only able to mutter before Pansy broke away. That made Luna groan from the lack of contact on her skin.

Smirking she swayed her hips walking away from Luna. Looking over her shoulder to her wife. "Aren't you coming love?" Pansy sent Luna a teasing look. Luna glared promising to get back at the vixenish pixie later.

Sighing, Luna grabbed a hold of Pansy's hand and walked with her wife into the hidden passageway. As they walked into the room they heard what Ginevra wanted.

"I want you to bring back Tom Riddle."

"And what makes you think we're going to do that?" Pansy strode in raising an eyebrow. Walking over to Draco and Blaise kissing their cheeks and sitting beside them.

Glaring, Ginevra held her head high. "What makes you think I was giving you a choice?" Tilting her head making her red hair splay over her shoulder. "Besides the only thing I actually require from you is something rare and expensive."

"Which is what exactly?" Luna walking to her friend, smiling towards the two males before taking a hesitant seat beside Ginevra making sure Pansy knew it was just friendship.

"Crystallized Ember, it's rumoured to be made especially with pure magic essence. It's also rumoured to be the stone that created Mudbloods. The muggles who came in contact with the stone was able to steal some magical essence. Only when the stone was carved open could they gain their magical abilities." By the end of her speech the red head was shifting her gaze around to all those within the room.

Blaise let out a whistle. "That wasn't what I was expecting."

"You need us to risk our lives to get this for you?"

"Why is this so important to bring back Riddle?"

"We don't need two Voldemort's walking about."

"How on earth are we suppose to find this stone?"

All comments and questions swamped Ginevra, she looked at everyone in confusion. Too many people talking at once. Inside her head a voice was trying to reach out to her.

'Ginevra? Ginevra? Ginevra! Calm down you must calm down! Love listen to my voice, concentrate on me.'

'Tom?' She asked tentatively; unaware that she covered her ears to block out the sound.

'Yes, it's me love. Now breath. Love I need you to breath.' the youngest Weasley did as she was told. 'Good, you're doing a wonderful job. Does that feel better...?' Ginevra could swear that she felt his cold hand brush over her cheek softly, comforting her. She felt her Sight coming into power; it did every time Tom made contact with her mentally, and when they could muster up the energy, physically. Ginevra willed her power back, making sure that her eyes would be normal once she opened them.

Nodding her head, she uncovered her ears slowly. Each person stopped as soon as they realized something was happening to her. They all sat still giving her questioning looks. No one dared to come near her, Ginevra slowly sucked in a deep breath letting it out shakily giving a nervous laugh eyes still closed tightly. "Ha ha um- yes sorry about that."

"Are you alright Ginevra...?" Luna asked softly reaching out for her friend wanting to touch her, but afraid something might happen.

"Having two persona's in your head can cause problems. Voices can get jumbled up, you can't concentrate. That's why the twins talk like they do at times. Less confusing to have two different people talk as if they were one person then many people talking as many people." Licking her dry lips; still willing her Sight to return to normal.

'You haven't had one of these attacks in a while.' Tom's voice broke through the silence.

'I haven't been around much people in a while Tom. Yet...'

'This was one of the worst ones to date. They're getting worse; though, you rarely have them. We have to get that crystal soon. Your mind can't keep hold of us both, it's unstable as it is.'

Running a hand through her hair. 'I can handle it. For you, I can handle it. If these Slytherins won't help, I'll get the Ember myself.' Nibbling on her lip thinking of the information she knew about the stone. Opening her eyes, Ginevra tried to focus on a spot behind Blaise's head.

"How long do you have?" A voice from outside of her head made her jump. Snapping her head towards the source Ginevra stared into metallic silver eyes. Draco threaded his fingers with Blaise's keeping his eyes on her face.

Observing Ginevra's face everyone could notice the purple bags, and blood shot eyes; pale skin from lack of nutrients; along with boney features and shallow cheeks. Her freckles seemed to pop out as dark red dots splattered against a white sheet of paper. Ginevra's normally colour filled hair seemed dull and brittle. Her eyes switched from Draco to Blaise unsure of how to answer. "I'm not sure."

"Then we need to work fast. You're fading a bit Ginevra. Luna, dear get her some food and a bed to sleep. Make sure she takes some dreamless potion, and calming draught." Blaise sat up smiling softly as Luna got up and helped Ginevra up as well. Luna took her out into the lounge as the three Slytherins stayed silent until they left.

"I say she has about a month, maybe less." Draco rubbed a hand into his eyes.

"It's obvious Riddle is the only one getting what the body needs. She's not realizing how much danger she's putting herself and Riddle in." Sighing Pansy leaned back against the couch.

"Before we do anything she needs to regain her strength. Also Ginevra needs to make sure she can handle the body alone."

"She won't be alone." A new voice broke into the conversation.

...

Luna pulled Ginevra along as she struggled to make her friend let go in protest. "Luna stop, don't worry, I'm fine really. I'm healthy and whole, trust me."

At that Luna did stop and turned raising an eyebrow examining her friend. "Ginevra I don't call that look healthy. You may be whole but healthy? Certainly not." With that said the blonde began to tug on her friend's arm once more.

Sighing in defeat she let Luna drag her. Looking around the room spotting the twins chatting up Theodore Nott, and surprisingly Ron was talking to none other then Lucius Malfoy. Seeing that made her eyes widen and she stumbled when Ron had started to _laugh_ with Mr. Malfoy.

"Lucius has been here for a while. Ronald, in the beginning, was very upset about that fact. Yet, Draco had a chat with him and sorted throughout all the Weasley-Malfoy rivalry. So you shouldn't worry yourself over it." Luna's whimsical voice floated through the shock.

"B-but it's _Lucius Malfoy_."

'If you think about it dear he is the one that brought us together.' Tom chimed in; Ginevra could feel him smirking in her head.

'Yes well I never expected my brother to be talking to him. Heck, I'm even impressed that he's able to _sit beside him._' She sighed.

'It's just...?' Tom questioned.

'Mr. Malfoy is suppose to be following Voldemort isn't he? He's faithful to the Dark Lord.' Ginevra replied evenly.

'That's it? That's what's bothering you?' The amusement in his voice didn't help. 'Why don't you just ask him about it love.'

"Fine maybe I will ask him." She muttered under her breath making Luna laugh.

"Sorry, but what you want to ask can wait because I'm supposed to be pampering you." The blonde shoved Ginevra into a room; it was simple. Bed, lamps, dresser and vanity. Then Luna pulled her through another door which turned out to be the bathroom.

With the blink of her golden eyes, Luna had taken off her robe. "I can't do this by myself, you are the person who needs to be removing clothing. I'll set up your bath." Turning on her spot her bright hair trailing behind her as she walked to the gigantic tub, filling it with sweet aromas and soaps. After Luna set up her bath she stepped out for a moment so Ginevra could settle herself in.

Rolling her golden brown eyes she began to take off her clothing. Walking over to the prepared tub she cautiously dipped herself into the hot water. Letting out a content-filled sigh as she began to fully relax. Picking up a sponge she began to soap herself, humming to herself and Tom.

'You've been practising.' Tom commented halfheartedly listening to her humming.

'I have. It seems to keep the headaches away.' Ginevra shrugged mentally to Tom.

After some silence Ginevra spoke up in her mind. 'Do you think they can find the Ember?'

'If anyone can, it's the Malfoys. They might even have some already; I'm not sure.' She pictured Tom stepping into the bathroom, leaning against the wall. Looking up she caught his brilliant green eyes grinning at her. Shaggy hair swept over his eyes, perfectly so that he still was able to see. Dressed up casually, for him at least, in dress pants and a green button up shirt. He simply smirked back as the image began to speak even if it was a projected physical image from her mind. 'But, I have to say that with the help of the Parkison girl it will be easier. She can spot a true crystal from miles away.'

'I suppose she would be able to - if anyone could. I mean did you see the rock on Luna's finger?' The red head sighed dreamily picturing the ring Pansy gave her wife.

Tom cocked an eyebrow. 'You expect something like that in your future?'

Ginevra blushed trying to hide beneath the bubbles, mumbling into the water. With that she could hear Tom chuckle. Not snicker or laugh but chuckle. It was a sweet and addicting sound and she wanted to hear it more. Looking up, the mental Tom leaning against the bathroom wall was now looking to his side as he was standing beside a new girl.

Long strawberry blonde hair, strange sea green eyes. Freckles trickled over her light tan. She smiled brightly, showing off her white teeth. She gushed as she spoke up, walking into the bathroom further. "Oh, you must be Ronald's sister. Ginevra, if I'm not mistaken. Oh, you're certainly more beautiful then he described. Silly me, I suppose I should introduce myself, Lisa Turpin. I've heard from Ronald you'd wanted to meet me, also he's told you about the wedding and such." Lisa trailed off glowing from the mention of marriage and Ron.

'Ronald...? Well she certainly is pretty. Speaks a lot; although, I think that's best for Ronald. Seems bright enough.' Tom was assessing the bride-to-be.

'I like her. Much better than Granger that's for sure. I've seen her around Hogwarts a few times. Ravenclaw, so she has a good head on her shoulders, yet doesn't show it off which is prefect for Ron.' Adding in her own thoughts.

'I agree most definitely a good match for him.'

"Nice to meet you Lisa. We like you, so, hopefully my brother won't scare you off." Ginevra hadn't even realized she said we as she spoke.

Laughing lightly Lisa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well, I've seen Ronald around school and thought he was attractive. Now after getting to know him, a bit of the attraction grew. We've been officially dating for about nine months." Lisa paused to take a deep breath in, her smile turning into a grin. "If those nine months didn't scare me off, I'm certain that marriage won't."

Ginevra couldn't help but grin back. She nodded in agreement. Point two for Ron she mused to herself. First able to get married and second to catch an incredible girl whom she approved off. Drifting her thoughts back to the girl Ginevra hadn't realized she began to speak again.

"...not to bother you as Luna said but I couldn't help myself. I just really wanted to ask you something. Would you mind if you came and had a look through all the wedding preparations? I've heard you're good with that sort of thing." Nervously biting her lower lip Lisa looked at her soon to be sister-in-law with hope.

"Of course, hopefully Luna won't mind because I have already agreed. I can't trust Ron to help you with something as grand as his own wedding." Snickering slightly as Lisa joined in.

The tapping of a foot broke through the small moment. Looking up with wide innocent eyes Lisa grinned holding up her hands in surrender. "I know, I know, get out before I curse you out." Shaking her head Lisa waved to Ginevra walking out of the bathroom.

Luna turned piercing blue eyes to golden ones. "Aren't you suppose to be soaking?"

"I was. It's not like I can be alone soaking anyways." Giving Luna a knowing look, tapping her head for added effect.

"Yes, well tell Tom that you're being pampered and can't be bothered." Crossing her arms, standing her guard.

'She can't be serious?' Ginevra groaned. 'I'm going to have to sit here and be mind numbingly bored.'

She heard Tom sigh. 'I suppose I can give you some rest, you deserve it after all.' The feeling of cold fingers brushed over Ginevra's cheek, the feeling of smooth lips touching her forehead. Closing her own eyes, and relaxing into the invisible touch. As Ginevra opened her eyes her Sight kicked in.


End file.
